Kayleigh
by shannyfish
Summary: What did Trance bring aboard when she traded places with herself? Takes off after "Ouroboros".
1. Kayleigh

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. : )  
  
Author's Note:Takes place right after "Ouroboros".  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Kayleigh"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Dylan had been still suspious of their new, older, non-purple Trance. She was certainally different than the Trance they were used to. Tyr had noticed that the new Trance kept going to the same hatch on the Eureka Maru everyday and he wondered what she was up to. Tyr brought it up to Beka and Dylan and Dylan had told them that he would look into it. So, Dylan followed Trance to the Eureka Maru and then let his presence be known. "Trance, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked. She turned and she oviously was not happy with his presence there.  
  
"I was just looking for Beka," Trance lied.  
  
"Beka is on the Andromeda in command and you knew that. Trance, so I'll ask you again what you have been up to? What are you hiding?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Hiding? Why would I be hiding something? What would I be hiding on the Maru?" Trance asked him.  
  
"That's what I'm here to find out, move aside," Dylan told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
"Because I know it has something to do with that hatch," Dylan told her poiting to the hacth behind Trance. Trance moved aside. "I must tell you that once you open that hacth your life will change forever."  
  
"Dylan!" Rommie came into the Eureka Maru and purposely kept Dylan from the hatch.   
  
"Rommie?"  
  
"I can't let you open the hatch," Rommie told him and stepped in front of it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't!"  
  
"Rommie, I'm ordering you to stand aside!" Dylan told her started to get rather frustrated.  
  
"Dylan, please?"  
  
"Rommie, now!"  
  
"Yes, Dylan," she stood aside and let him open the hatch to find a small girl asleep.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked them.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask her yourself," Trance suggested.  
  
Dylan lifted her out of the hatch, she was clearly around the age of ten. She had short blonde curly hair and she reminded him of someone. Who? Who did she remind him of? Dylan carried her out of the Eureka Maru and headed toward medical, but half way there she awoke. Dylan set her down and she just stared at him of dazzling blue eyes. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello, who are you?"  
  
"I am Kayleigh, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Aunt Trance, why does he not recognize me?"  
  
"Because he's a younger version. I brought you to the past where you would be able to grow up here. Safe."  
  
"Why? Why would I be safer in the past then in what would be there future? Aunt Trance? Aunt Rommie?"  
  
"I want to know why you knew she was here Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Because I confronted Trance and she told me and I knew it was better that you didn't know just then."  
  
"Who are your parents?" Dylan asked Kayleigh.  
  
"My Aunts think that you are not ready to know yet and perhaps they are right. But one thing I do know is what I've been taught," Kayleigh told him.  
  
"And what would that be?" Dylan asked and Trance and Rommie were hanging onto her every word.  
  
"In Dylan Hunt we trust," Kayleigh said and then started off in the direction of command when Tyr, Harper, and Beka cut off her route. Dylan just stared at the child, where had she heard that? Who had taught her that?   
  
"Dylan, who's the child?" Tyr asked eyeing the girl.  
  
"Hello, Tyr," Kayleigh greeted Tyr and instantly got a look from him. "Yes, I know who you are. I've heard you gloat about yourself so many times now. You're Tyr Anasazi, last of the Kodiak Pride. Tyr, who wants to unite all the prides together with the bones of Drago Musevni which just happen to be on the Andromeda Ascendent and are locked away from you."  
  
"Your name child?"   
  
"Kayleigh, and although I may be merely a child, a human girl. I am more intelligent than you may see me for."  
  
"Oh, I will not underestimate you, Kayleigh. And who happen to be your parents?"  
  
"It is none of your business, Tyr," Trance told him.  
  
"I was not speaking to you."  
  
"I must agree with Trance," Rommie told Tyr.  
  
"I was not talking to you either!"  
  
"But they are correct. My genetic history is non of your concern," Kayleigh told Tyr. "Hello Harper, Beka."  
  
"You know all of us? How?" Beka asked.  
  
"She came here with me," Trance told her.  
  
"You brought her from our future?" Beka asked confused.  
  
"I brought her here to save her," Trance told them.  
  
"If we just tell them who my parents are and the reason why I am here then they would trust us, Aunt Trance," Kayleigh told her.  
  
"Aunt Trance?" Harper asked puzzled.  
  
"We cannot share that information," Trance told her.  
  
"I won't mess us any tempral timeline or anything," Kayleigh promised.  
  
"Fine, I know and you know that once you have your mind set I cannot change it," Trance told Kayleigh.  
  
"Good. I am ten years old, I tend to be on whoever wants to destroy the Commonwealth's list of people to kill. My name is Kayleigh Hunt. My parents are Captian Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendent and Captian Beka Valentine of the Eureka Maru. Where I come from the future is very bad, everything is being destroyed. But I know that it can be changed I know this because Harper is oviously still alive, he didn't die from the Magog larvae."  
  
"That is REALLY strange!" Beka told her.  
  
"I know you don't believe me, exactly yet. I suppose you would like a DNA test done? And I will let you."  
  
"That's what I was thinking, yes."  
  
"Good," Kayleigh told her, "then let's go to medical and compare DNA."  
  
"Okay," Dylan told her anxious to see if the DNA did in fact match.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Parental Talk

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. : )  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Kayleigh"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that we have or will have a daughter together!" Beka told Dylan.  
  
"I am right here!" Kayleigh told her. "Unless I seem invisable today?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no daughter!" Beka exclaimed to Kayleigh.  
  
"She's just...surprised," Dylan told Kayleigh.  
  
"Are you?" Kayleigh asked.  
  
"Of course, but not as emotionally irratic as your mother," Dylan told her.  
  
"Mother! I don't think that I can be a mother, yet!"  
  
"Why?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Are YOU ready to be a father, yet, Dylan?" Beka asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"Really?" Kayleigh asked surprised.  
  
"Why not? I always wanted children, and I think I'm ready," Dylan said and Beka, Kayleigh, and the holo image of Rommie were all amazed. He noticed them all just staring at him, "What?"  
  
"You are just amazing. This child that is OUR child from the future comes and you're ready to start from where your future self left off at?" Beka told him.  
  
"Actually I stopped having a father before I was born," Kayleigh told them.  
  
"Dylan dies?" Rommie asked.  
  
"I'm widowed and a single mother before my child is even born! I'm so looking forward to the future!" Beka said sarcastically.  
  
"But the future's already been altered by Trance and I being here and Harper is alive," Kayleigh pointed out.  
  
"Okay, Kayleigh, I will TRY to be a good mother to you, but I'm not sure I can do it!" Beka told her daughter.  
  
"I would just be happy to have BOTH of my parents with me for at least awhile," Kayleigh told them.  
  
"Well, I am happy to have you as my daughter and to be able to be your father," Dylan told Kayleigh and hugged her. He noticed that his daughter's attire resembled her parents's. She wore a black three quarter length shirt and black pants. "Have you always worn black?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Kayleigh asked.  
  
"Our child hasn't worn color? God! See, I'm already a bad mother!" Beka said sitting down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"You're NOT a bad mother, I've been able to be born and then live for ten years. My life would have been much shorter if you hadn't shot assasins and kept me from getting hurt," Kayleigh told her. "And plus we always had Aunt Trance, Aunt Rommie, and then there's Tyr..."  
  
"Okay, then she needs quarters, Dylan?" holo Rommie suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Dylan tols her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. A Room

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. : )  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Kayleigh"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Dylan and Beka had shown Kayleigh to her quarters and hoped that they would do. "So how do you like your quarters?" Dylan asked her.  
  
"They're fine," she told them.  
  
"What are you talking about! These quarters are not fit for a ten year old girl!" Beka told her. "Didn't you get my stubbornance or the way I complain or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that I got Daddy's patience with people and all other matters. And I try not to complain because we are lucky to have what we have today," Kayeigh told her mother.  
  
"Does your future mother or myself know that you're here?" Beka asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Doesn't she know that I'm a wreak most of the times?"  
  
"Yes, but she says that's why I'm so lucky because I'm like Daddy. But I'm like Mommy because I'm beautiful and intelligent."  
  
"Sounds just like me, of course!" Beka sat down trying to keep her brain from going into overload from all of the information that she was trying to cram into her head.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
